starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Neimoidian Ruling Committee
The Neimoidian Ruling Committee '''also known as '''N.R.C. or '''Neimoidia Recovery Council '''was founded in 12 ABY following elections that were held by the people of Neimoidia and Purse Worlds and was recognized by the New Republic. The main duties of the N.R.C. is to wipe out the virus from the system, that had lead to a quarantine from the N.R., destroy the many elements remembering formerly prominent figures of the past that had survived Empire, rebuild essential facilities and finally bring companies, corporations and agencies back to the planet. Eventually 4 Neimoidians were elected on the N.R.C. and 2 Duros. The election of the 2 Duros showed that the species of Duros had started not to be considered off-worlders. The 4 Neimoidians though and especially the 2 had put the committee into monarchy after 14 ABY. Each of 6 persons in the N.R.C. was assigned with a task and put head of a specific department to make progress in the duties of the Committee which term was ending on 18 ABY. On 18 ABY and during the final year of its term the N.R.C. had made big progress, but it had come to a point that off-world agencies had to help especially in rebuilding and fighting Virus departments. MedStar and Nebulon were the first companies to be called by the Comittee. HKD was also a major company that the Neimoidians wanted to be in contact with again. Lucien Odyseus a great Sith Lord was the de-facto leader and real supervisor of the comittee after the Neimoidians gave their soul to him for money. N.R.C. then closed deals with Nebulon Medical Corporation and House of Santhe.This were two corporation gifts by Lucien to the Neimoidians. Synthesis The excact synthesis of the N.R.C. on 18ABY and during the last year of its 5 year term was the following: *President of the Neimoidian Rulling Comittee-Lork Durd (Neimoidian-''Elected) *General Secretary of the Neimoidian Rulling Comittee-Rune Kaatranay (Neimoidian-Elected) *Head of the Virus Fight Department and Representative of the N.R.C.-Sentepeth Gunay (Neimoidian-''Appointed'') *Head of the Companies Approach Department of the N.R.C.-Venezious Rentemos(Duro-''Elected'') *Head of the Rebuilding and Demolition Department of the N.R.C.-Rezend Lors(Neimoidian-''Elected'') *Member of the Neimoidian Rulling Comittee and Head of Banking-Zentron Gracius(Duro-''Elected'') Controversies Although the N.R.C. has the respect of the N.R. and the people some have their objections.Several members of the comittee has C.I.S. past and were second rolers behind the prominent.Their Seperatist past is considered unpleasent by many on Coruscant and even in the system as after the complete default the people dislike the prominent figures of the past.The so powerfull CIS influence on their members always worried everyone across the galaxy. Also the appointement by the President of Sentepeth Gunay was rather unpopular as it showned a undemocratic procedure in a so called democratic formation.Others say that the president and his aid are keeping the other members in the dark regarding many essential subjects and year by year they have been taking and consuming more powers within the Comittee pushing the others away. But the big fear on Neimoidia and generally the galaxy is if the quaranine is lifted and Senate appove Neimoidia Office would the N.R.C. resign for new elections or they had their dark top secret over the years plans?...... Characters of Neimoidia '''Full Time RP Characters Lork Durd-NRC President Sentepeth Gunay-NRC Rune Kaatranay-NRC Venezius Rentemos-NRC Rep of Lucien-Dealing Rep of Ciara Santhe-Dealings In and Out RP Characters Dave Killian-HKD Maar Tuuk-Baktoid Lucien Odyseus-Sith Ciara Santhe-Santhe House J.E. people-Traiding Rezeld Lors-NRC Gracius-NRC Navsos Kaosos-Nebulon Visiting Characters Matias Alderweiler-MedStar Dragon Annora Mire-MedStar Dr, Mace Halcyon-MedStar Sekta Nan-MedStar Dr. Dr.Zhsola-Dr. Active Threads --> http://www.sw-e.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=10207 (Neimoidia and Purse Worlds:From default to recovering)